A Mist Covered Garden Under the Moonlight
by Bunny Yuy
Summary: A mist-covered garden under the moonlight, that’s where I met him. That’s where I met the man I am married to today.


A mist-covered garden under the moonlight, that's where I met him. That's where I met the man I am married to today.  
  
I remember that night so well. My friends and I were on our way to the movies to spend time together without my boyfriend, Adam, since he was busy. I told him that we were going bowling, but it turns out that the bowling alley was full, so we decided to go the movies instead, I knew he wouldn't mind. But, it turns out that he might have minded that his secret came out.  
  
We walked into the theater and I saw the one thing that I didn't want to see, nor believe, there was MY boyfriend standing there with another girl, making out like there was no tomorrow.  
  
I walked up to him just as they were breaking apart, finally realizing they needed air. I stood in front of him, just as he noticed me, and both he and the girl broke apart from each other, trying to act as if nothing happen.  
  
"Serena, what are you doing here?" was the first thing he said to me. I turned my head away from him, unable to look at his lying, cheating face, and came to look at the girl he was kissing and I realized who she was; she was none other than his ex-girlfriend, the very one I saw him with a couple of days ago coming out of his home. The very one he told me was just his friend. That made me pissed.  
  
I turned back to him, and gave a nice, hard slap, making a loud noise, causing people to look at what was going on. Usually I didn't like having attention on me like this, but I didn't notice nor did I care at the time.  
  
"You jerk! You lying, cheating, good for nothing, jerk!" I yelled, as tears were running down my face.  
  
"Serena, you have it all wrong," he said, trying to hug me, while looking at all the people around us. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take all the lies, so I ran. I heard him and my friends call out my name as I ran out, but I paid no heed to any of it, I just kept running from him, hoping that if I ran far enough, the pain in my heart will go away.  
  
I don't know how long I ran, but I knew I couldn't run any more, and fell where I was. I hit the ground with my knees and cried. I cried, trying to let all the pain out of my body. But no matter how much I cried, I couldn't get the pain to leave.  
  
I sat there for hours letting tears flow from my puffy red eyes, in till I could no longer shed another. I leaned against something hard and cold. I looked around, wondering where I was, but I couldn't see anything; fog was all around me.  
  
I stood up, slowly, weak from all that I have been through. As I finally steadied myself, I saw I was in a garden, a garden I have never seen or heard of. I look around me and saw all the different types of flowers around me, taken by surprise by how many different types of flowers there were.  
  
Then I heard something. It sounded like someone walking, and it sounded like it was coming from behind me, right behind me. I slowly turned around, in fear that it was Adam. But when I turned around I didn't see Adam, I saw another man.  
  
He was staring at me intensely, and I knew I was blushing, and he smiled, making me weaker than I already was. I felt as if my knees were about to give out from under me, from finding out that my boyfriends a cheating scum, or for the beautiful smile this man gave to me, I don't know. But what I do know is that my knees did give out, and as it did, I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the hard, cold ground where I was crying my heart on. But I never hit anything cold or hard; instead, I felt two, warm arms, one around my waist, and another underneath my knees, surprising me and making me blush. I opened my eyes to see his face again, but this time I noticed he had dark blue eyes and black hair.  
  
"Are you alright," he asked, with a smooth, strong, masculine voice, making me blush even more than before, and nodded a 'yes'. I looked down and shivered, cursing my self for not wearing something warm. Of coarse I wouldn't be out here if it weren't for that lying, cheating, idiot that I once called my boyfriend. I was snapped out of my deep thought by this mysterious, handsome stranger as he put my feet on the ground, still having one arm around my waist as he started to take of his black Nike jacket. After he took the left sleeve off, he switched me to that arm as he took the right sleeve off, and he put the jacket around me. I don't know why I let him put his arm around my waist, but I didn't move it. I just moved closer to his body, feeling the warmth.  
  
"Do you know who I am," he asked softly. And that's when I finally realized I was in the arms of a man I don't know. I looked up and looked at his face clearly, remembering it from some place or another that I have been.  
  
After a while and not remembering where I have seen him from, I asked, "who are you? Where have I seen you from?"  
  
He looked at me, smiled. "My name is Darien. We've met every single time you and your friends would come into Sam Goody," he said. And that's when I remembered seeing him each and every time we went, and remembering that each and every time I did see him, I felt this happiness in my heart that Adam, nor any of my other boyfriends could provide.  
  
That's when I knew. I knew that this very man that rang up my CD's and my movies was the man I was in love with. And as I realized this, he smiled, knowing I just figured it out, and I smiled too. And we kissed a long, sweet kiss that I never experienced with anyone else, and never will.  
  
That night, in a mist-covered garden under the moonlight, I met my wonderful, loving, handsome husband. 


End file.
